1. Technical Field
The field of invention is design, synthesis, use, and devices based on advanced nonlinear optical (NLO) materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, and publications cited within this application are incorporated herein by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application or publication was specifically and individually incorporated by reference.
The development of chromophores demonstrating nonlinear optical (NLO) properties and the uses thereof, including waveguides incorporating the chromophores and the preparation thereof, and the development of organic polymeric matrices to contain the chromophores, and optical devices incorporating the chromophores/waveguides as well as methods of preparing same, are active areas of research. Disclosures related to these areas have appeared in numerous patents including the following recently issued U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,218; 5,276,745; 5,286,872; 5,288,816; 5,290,485; 5,290,630; 5,290,824; 5,291,574; 5,298,588; 5,310,918; 5,312,565; 5,322,986; 5,326,661; 5,334,333; 5,338,481; 5,352,566; 5,354,511; 5,359,072; 5,360,582; 5,371,173; 5,371,817; 5,374,734; 5,381,507; 5,383,050; 5,384,378; 5,384,883; 5,387,629; 5,395,556; 5,397,508; 5,397,642; 5,399,664; 5,403,936; 5,405,926; 5,406,406; 5,408,009; 5,410,630; 5,414,791; 5,418,871; 5,420,172; 5,443,895; 5,434,699; 5,442,089; 5,443,758; 5,445,854; 5,447,662; 5,460,907; 5,465,310; 5,466,397; 5,467,421; 5,483,005; 5,484,550; 5,484,821; 5,500,156; 5,501,821; 5,507,974; 5,514,799; 5,514,807; 5,517,350; 5,520,968; 5,521,277; 5,526,450; 5,532,320; 5,534,201; 5,534,613; 5,535,048; 5,536,866; 5,547,705; 5,547,763; 5,557,699; 5,561,733; 5,578,251; 5,588,083; 5,594,075; 5,604,038; 5,604,292; 5,605,726; 5,612,387; 5,622,654; 5,633,337; 5,637,717; 5,649,045; 5,663,308; 5,670,090; 5,670,091; 5,670,603; 5,676,884; 5,679,763; 5,688,906; 5,693,744; 5,707,544; 5,714,304; 5,718,845; 5,726,317; 5,729,641; 5,736,592; 5,738,806; 5,741,442; 5,745,613; 5,746,949; 5,759,447; 5,764,820; 5,770,121; 5,76,374; 5,776,375; 5,777,089; 5,783,306; 5,783,649; 5,800,733; 5,804,101; 5,807,974; 5,811,507; 5,830,988; 5,831,259; 5,834,100; 5,834,575; 5,837,783; 5,844,052; 5,847,032; 5,851,424; 5,851,427; 5,856,384; 5,861,976; 5,862,276; 5,872,882; 5,881,083; 5,882,785; 5,883,259; 5,889,131; 5,892,857; 5,901,259; 5,903,330; 5,908,916; 5,930,017; 5,930,412; 5,935,491; 5,937,115; 5,937,341; 5,940,417; 5,943,154; 5,943,464; 5,948,322; 5,948,915; 5,949,943; 5,953,469; 5,959,159; 5,959,756; 5,962,658; 5,963,683; 5,966,233; 5,970,185; 5,970,186; 5,982,958; 5,982,961; 5,985,084; 5,987,202; 5,993,700; 6,001,958; 6,005,058; 6,005,707; 6,013,748; 6,017,470; 6,020,457; 6,022,671; 6,025,453; 6,026,205; 6,033,773; 6,033,774; 6,037,105; 6,041,157; 6,045,888; 6,047,095; 6,048,928; 6,051,722; 6,061,481; 6,061,487; 6,067,186; 6,072,920; 6,081,632; 6,081,634; 6,081,794; 6,086,794; 6,090,322; and 6,091,879. The entire disclosure of these patents is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Despite the attention given to this area, there is a pressing need for improved chromophores that can be used in electro-optic applications and related uses. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and providing uses, devices, and communication systems based on non-linear optically active chromophores.